


Switcheroo

by MsMusicisLife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Romance, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMusicisLife/pseuds/MsMusicisLife
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have known each other for years but never been friends. They live different lives. Adrien stresses about making his father proud while Marinette longs to breakaway from her father’s expectations of taking over the family bakery. What happens when one mysterious night they have switched bodies?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! This is my first Miraculous Ladybug story and my second story on AO3!!  
> I hope you enjoy it!!  
> Also I just wanna add I DO NOT own Miraculous Ladybug or any of their characters!!

A 10-year-old Adrien Agreste starred admirably at the treats he saw in a store longing for the sweets he saw in the window.

“They look so good!” he thought.

Adrien looked up to see beyond the sweets to see family of three were in the shop running around displaying more sweets. He knew the family. The owners were Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. They were a very nice couple. Their young and only daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was in his class. They never really talked or hung out.

Adrien saw Marinette trying to reach for a cookie. Tom swept her up and swung her around like an airplane. Marinette giggled at this. Tom then stopped and handed her a cookie. Marinette giggled again and hugged Tom. He smiled and hugged her back.

Adrien stared with envy at the sight. Yes, his dad, Gabriel Agreste, did do activities with him and his mom, Anna, once in awhile but his fashion business was taking off and now had less and less time to spend with them.

“Adrien!” a voice called.

He turned and saw his mom making his way towards him.

“Mom!” Adrien said as he hugged her.

“What’re you looking at, dear?” Anna said.

She turned her attention to the bakery. Tom and Sabine looked up and saw her. Anna smiled, waved and walked inside with Adrien by her side.

“Hello Sabine! Tom! Hi Marinette!” Anna said.

“Hi Anna! Hi Adrien! Marinette, say hi to Mrs. Agreste and Adrien,” Sabine said.

“Hi,” Marinette said shyly.

Tom set her down next to Adrien. They stood there awkwardly as the adults talked.

“You’re dress is stupid,” Adrien said.

“What’s wrong with my dress? My mom bought just for me,” Marinette said.

“It’s too pink and puffy,”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

Marinette huffed. “Well, I have lots of sweets and you don’t!”

“Well, I have lots of videos games!”

“I have lots dolls!”

“I take fencing lessons!”

“Well…well…you’re a stupid boy!”

“You’re an annoying girl!”

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him. Adrien stuck his tongue right back at her.

“Adrien,” Anna said making Marinette and Adrien stop.

“Yeah, mom?” Adrien asked innocently.

“We should get going sweetie. You’re father will wonder where we are,” Anna said.

“Before you go, take some cookies, Adrien. They were made fresh today,” Tom said handing Adrien a bag.

Adrien smiled and took it. “Thank you, Mr. Dupain-Cheng,”

“Thanks Tom. See you all later!” Anna said grabbing Adrien’s hand as they walked away.

“Marinette, you should be nicer to Adrien. He’s very sweet boy. You two would be great friends,” Sabine said as they walked back inside.

Marinette just gave an ‘humph’ and folded her arms. “No thanks. I would never be friends with him,”

Sabine rolled her eyes as she Tom went back to work. Marinette ran over to the window and saw Adrien and Anna outside the shop. Anna took out a cookie and handed it to Adrien while pressing a finger to her lips to shush him. She must not want his dad to know.

Before making their way down the street, Adrien turned back to Marinette and stuck his tongue out at her while teasingly waving the cookie. Marinette stuck hers right back out.

What they didn’t realize was one of their regulars was observing and watching their interactions. He noticed while there was some hostility, there may be something more.

“They’re far too young to know this now, but the future holds something big for them,” the man thought.

* * *

 

One day, Marinette and Adrien’s class were on a field trip to see some of Paris’ most beautiful and historic attractions.

They stopped by Place de la Concorde.

“Okay. Is everyone here?” they teacher asked.

One of the students raised their hand. “Marinette and Adrien aren’t here,”

Just then, they heard a scream. The teacher and students looked around to see Marinette sitting in the fountain outside the Place de la Concorde and Adrien holding his sides while laughing.

“Oh my. Wait here, children!” the teacher said running to the fountain.

She pulled Marinette out of the fountain. “Are you all right, Marinette?”

Marinette glared at Adrien. “He pushed me!”

“Did not!” Adrien defended.

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“You pulled my hair!”

“You kicked me!”

“You ruined my dress!”

“Maybe you should stop being such a klutz!”

“Maybe you-“

“Enough children! We’ll discuss this back at school. Marinette, lets get you dried off,” their teacher said.

Before they followed, Marinette turned to Adrien.

“I hate you, Adrien Agreste!”

“I hate you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

* * *

 

4 years later…

14-year-old Marinette was in her room sketching a few design ideas she thought of while at school. She was caught up in her work when Sabine called.

“Marinette! Alya is here!” she called.

Marinette closed her sketchbook. “Coming!”

She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs to see her best friend waiting in the living room.

“Hey Alya!” Marinette said.

“Hey girl! You ready? Our exam is tomorrow,” Alya asked.

Marinette groaned as she rolled her eyes. “Don’t remind me. Ancient Egypt. So exciting,”

They laughed at Marinette’s sarcasm as they made their way downstairs to the bakery where Tom was placing some fresh baked cookies.

“Bye papa! We’re going to the museum and library to prepare for our history exam,” Marinette said.

“Fresh bake cookies for the road?” Tom asked handing her a bag.

Marinette smiled and took the bag. “Thanks papa!”

“Thanks Mr. Dupain-Cheng!”

Marinette kissed Tom’s cheek. “Bye papa! See you tonight!”

They walked outside as Alya helped herself to a cookie. “You’re dad makes the best sweets in all of Paris,”

“I agree,” a male voice said.

They turned to see Master Fu sitting at one of the tables reading and helping himself to a hot tea and some croissants.

Master Fu owned a small shop not too far from the bakery. Marinette thought he was odd however. He spoke in certain ancient riddles in which she never understood.

Aside from that, he was a kind man.

“Oh! Hi Master Fu!” Marinette said.

“Hello Marinette and Alya. Off to study?” he asked.

“Yes. We have a exam on Ancient Egypt tomorrow. So we’re going to the museum and library to study,” Alya said.

“If you like, I have some books myself on Ancient Egypt at my shop. Stop by if you like afterwards,” Master Fu suggested.

“Thanks Master Fu,” Marinette said.

“Maybe you can pass the notes on to us when you’re done,” a familiar voice said.

Marinette’s smile fell as she turned to face Nino and Adrien sitting at a table on the other side eating cookies and their books out.

“Hey boys! What’re you up too?” Alya asked.

“We wanted a snack while studying. Marinette’s dad makes the best sweets in all of Paris,” Nino said biting into a cookie.

“How surprising,” Marinette said.

“What is?” Adrien asked.

“That someone like you actually cares about grades,”

Alya let out a chuckle. Marinette grabbed her wrist. “Come on, Alya. We better hurry before the museum closes. Have a nice day, Master Fu,”

“You as well, girls,” Master Fu said smiling before returning to his book.

“Boys,” Marinette said dryly as she and Alya walked away.

“Don’t trip on your way there! We all know how clumsy you are, Mari!” Adrien called.

“Ha! Ha!” Marinette called back.

“Don’t you think Nino looked good?” Alya asked.

Marinette shrugged. “I guess,”

“And Adrien?”

“Please. If he wasn’t so annoying and irritating, maybe he would be sort of cute and maybe I would think he has really good hair and great smile,”

Alya smirked. “Right,”

“Alya looked good, right?” Nino asked.

Adrien shrugged. “Sure,”

“So did Marinette,”

“I didn’t noticed,”

“Dude, I think you actually kind of like her. Just admit it,”

“If she wasn’t so annoying, clumsy and a total daddy’s girl, then maybe I would agree that she has the most beautiful blue bell eyes and her freckles are cute,”

Nino smirked. “Right,”

Master Fu smirked from behind his book as well. “All good things come to those who wait. Once the time is right, they will be the ones who need to make the move,”

 


	2. The Big Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years have passed and now Adrien, Marinette and their friends are all now high school seniors! One thing that hasn't changed is Adrien and Marinette still hate each other. One mysterious night however, may change their views on one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2 all!! Hope you enjoy it!!  
> Again I own nothing!!  
> Enjoy!!

Four years later…

18-year-old Marinette sat in her room putting the finishing touches on her latest creation.

“And…done!” Marinette said holding up her new top.

It was long sleeve dark pink-laced top with her name embroidered inside the sleeves.

She slipped it on and observed herself in the mirror. She wore the top with black skater skirt and black boots with stockings.

“Perfect!” she said to herself.

Marinette turned to her clock. It read 8:30am.

“Oh no! I’m going to be late!” she squealed.

She grabbed her book bag, her small purse and bolted downstairs.

“Bye mom! Bye dad! I’ll see you later!” she said grabbing a croissant.

“Marinette, I need you to be home right after school to watch the bakery while your mother and I go out and buy supplies,” her dad, Tom, said.

Marinette stopped in her tracks. “But papa, I wanted to stop at the fabric store on my way home for my dresses I’m working on,”

“I need you here, Marinette. The dresses can wait. This shop is much more important,” Tom said.

Marinette sighed defeated. “Yes, papa,”

Tom smiled and made his way to the back.

Sabine placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “He still doesn’t know about the fashion schools you applied too?”

“Of course not. He’d be so disappointed,” Marinette said.

“Don’t worry, honey. I’ll talk to him,”

Marinette smiled gratefully. “Thanks mom! See you later!”

* * *

 

Marinette then bolted out the door and ran down the street to school. When she finally made it, however, she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and nearly fell only to be caught by a pair of arms.

“Wow, Dupain-Cheng! Guess you’ve fallen for me!” the man said.

Marinette groaned knowing whom the voice belonged too. She looked up to see a handsome 18-year-old Adrien Agreste.

She got out of his grasp. “In your dreams, Agreste!”

“Running late again, I see,”

“Being escorted around town again, I see. Must be nice to gave daddy’s money to make life a lot easier for you,”

Adrien smirked as she made her way to the school.

“You look cute today, by the way,” he called.

Marinette blushed but didn’t stop walking.

Four years and nothing changed between Marinette and Adrien. They still did not like each other and were nowhere near being friends.

Marinette walked in her classroom and sat next to her best friend, Alya.

“Nice outfit, girl!” Alya complimented.

“Thanks! Finished the top this morning,” Marinette said.

“So you still need to go to the fabric store after school? I’ll tag along,”

“I can’t. My dad needs me to watch the shop after school,”

“You need to tell him you don’t want to take over the family shop. Tell him you wanna work in fashion,”

“I know. He doesn’t even know I applied for at least three fashion schools. I just know he won’t understand,”

Before Alya can reply, Nino and Adrien walked in.

“Hey Alya. Marinette,” Nino said.

“Morning _Alya,_ ” Adrien said.

“Hey Nino. Adrien,” Alya said.

“Hi _Nino,_ ” Marinette said.

Adrien smirked as he and Nino took their seats.

“Did something happen this morning?” Alya asked.

“Nope. Nothing important,” Marinette said taking out her books.

Alya rolled her eyes. This feud was going on for so long, she was use to it.

* * *

 

Later after class, Marinette was sitting outside sketching in her sketchbook. The spring dance was coming up and she agreed to design dresses for her, Alya and her other friends Rose and Juleka.

“Dreaming about me again? Can’t say I blame you,” a voice said.

Marinette sighed and looked up to see Adrien.

“Don’t you have a photo shoot to get too? I’m sure daddy won’t be happy if you’re late,” she said clearly annoyed.

Adrien became a model for his father’s teen fashion line. If he had to be honest, he hated it. The sessions sometimes ran long and he would be on strict diets. The worst part was his dad, Gabriel, would be so busy he rarely had time for Adrien. It’s been hard on both of them since his mother disappeared two years ago.

“No session today. I’m all yours,” Adrien said.

Before Marinette could respond, a shrill voice shrieked.

“Adrikins!” it was Chloe Bourgeois. Daughter of the mayor. School mean girl.

Adrien groaned as Marinette smirked. “No. You’re all hers,”

Chloe grabbed his arm tightly. “Adrien! What’re you doing after school? Do you wanna come hangout at my place and watch my new flat screen TV with surround sound?”

“Thanks, but no thanks Chloe,”

Chloe turned to glare at Marinette. “Do you need something, Marinette? Can’t you see we’re busy?”

“I can see you’re busy, Chloe. I can also see how desperate you are if you feel like you need to cling to Adrien all the time. That’s almost as sad as your taste in fashion,”

Adrien couldn’t help but chuckled at that last part as Marinette walked away.

“She’s so annoying! I can’t wait to graduate and be away from her!” Chloe said.

Adrien released her grip. “Trust me Chloe. I know the feeling of wanting to be away from someone so annoying,”

Chloe huffed as she watched Adrien walk away.

Alya and Nino shook their heads as they watched from a distance.

“Geez! Couldn’t you just feel the tension between Mari and Adrien?” Alya said.

“I know. It’s been this way since we were kids. They should be together all ready,” Nino said.

“Yeah. It worked out for us right,”

Nino smiled and put his arm around Alya pulling her close.

“So does Marinette know you ship her and Adrien?”

“No way. She would kill me probably,”

Nino laughed at that.

* * *

 

Adrien made his way outside to see his car waiting for him to take him for his Chinese lesson at home.

Once he got, his father’s assistant, Nathalie, was waiting for him.

“Adrien, ready for your Chinese lesson?” she asked.

“Sure. Why not?” Adrien said sarcastically.

“I know you don’t like all these lessons but-“

“It’s my senior year! I should be having fun with my friends and stressing out about colleges! Not attending all these photo sessions, my lessons and my crazy schedule. Father just expects so much from me and I don’t know how much more I can handle it!”

Nathalie looked at him with a sympathetic look. Things had been hard for him and his dad, Gabriel, ever since Anna disappeared. Ever since then, Gabriel just seems determined to make Adrien be the very best.

Adrien sighed. “I’m sorry, Nathalie. I shouldn’t have snapped like that,”

“I know. It’s okay. You know, after the Chinese lesson, I don’t see any harm in you going out somewhere afterwards,”

Adrien looked at her with disbelief. “Really?”

Nathalie nodded. “Just as long as you’re back at a decent hour,”

Adrien smiled. “I will! Thank you, Nathalie!”

Once Adrien turned his gaze out the window, Nathalie grinned a little.

* * *

 

Later that day, Marinette came back to bakery to work while her parents were out. Usually days like this consisted of selling pastries to customers, handing out pick-up orders and serving customers who were dining in. She also had to do whatever light cleaning that was needed around the store.

Marinette stepped outside and handed an familiar elderly customer who was reading a book a decaf coffee and a croissant. It was Master Fu.

Some days he would come by for a tea or some fresh baked treats for his shop, however, there was another reason.

“Here you are, Master Fu,” Marinette said.

“Ah. Thank you, Marinette,” he said.

Marinette smiled and began clearing some tables and wiping them down.

“Working hard, I see,” a familiar voice said.

Marinette groaned and looked up to see Adrien once again.

“Do you need something, Agreste? Unlike you, I have to work,” Marinette said as she walked in the shop.

Adrien followed. Luckily, it was empty.

“I saw you and thought I’d say hi. Is that a problem?” Adrien said.

“You know it’s bad enough that I have to stay here and watch the bakery instead of going to buy more fabric for the dance with my friends, now I have to be annoyed by you. Maybe you and Chloe are perfect for one another. You’re both so irritating!”

“Wow! That’s meanest thing you’ve ever said to me, Dupain-Cheng. Guess the quiet, awkward girl has grown some balls the last eight years,”

Marinette groaned. “You are so infuriating! Daddy’s boy!”

“Daddy’s girl!”

“Pretty boy Blondie!”

“Awkward klutz!”

“Ditzy model!”

“Freckled face snob!”

“Cocky bastard!”

While Marinette and Adrien had their little squabble, Master Fu watched from a distance. Something he had been doing the last few years.

“One doesn’t know how the other lives. Perhaps a little push is what they need,” Master Fu thought.

Marinette then finally noticed Mater Fu who was appearing to be reading.

“You know what?” Marinette turned Adrien around and pushed him toward the exit.

“Hey! What’re you doing?” Adrien protested.

“You are bad for business! So get out of here before I do something I’ll regret!”

Marinette pushed him outside. Adrien sighed. “Okay! Fine! You’re dad is a much baker than you are anyway. I’d rather eat his professional cooking than your mediocre cooking any day. Later Mari!”

Marinette groaned. Then, she remembered Master Fu. Who was then watching this time.

Marinette blushed and gave an embarrassing giggle. “I’m so sorry you saw that, Master Fu. I hope you don’t think poorly of this bakery,”

Master Fu chuckled as he set his book down. “I was young once too, you know. Boyfriend troubles, eh?”

Marinette laughed at that. “He is _not_ my boyfriend! Just this kid I’ve known my entire life. He has a pretty good life though; he just likes to give me a hard time. Is there anything else I can get you?”

“I think I’d like to take a couple more croissants to go,”

“Of course. They’re on the house since you saw that little argument. I’ll wrap them up for you,” Marinette smiled and went back inside tripping in the process.

“I’m okay!” she said walking back to the counter.

Master Fu chuckled as he opened to the page he bookmarked.

**_‘The Body Switching Spell,’_ **

Marinette then came back outside with a bag in her hand.

“Here you are, Master Fu,” she said.

“Thank you, young lady. Have a nice day,” he said getting up.

“You as well,”

Marinette smiled as she cleared the table and wiped it down.

“Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy to a friend. Maybe even more. Perhaps time in one another’s lives will help,” Master Fu thought as he made his way back to the shop.

* * *

 

That night, Marinette was in her room finishing off the last of her sketches for the dance.

“Perfect!” she said to herself admiring the sketch.

Marinette looked at her wall from across her bed. It was board full of pin ups of her fashion influences and posters of a few dream schools and fashion destinations. She sighed sadly as she put her sketchbook down.

“Sometimes I don’t think anyone understands me,” Marinette thought.

She turned off her light, looked outside to face the moonlight and let sleep consume her.

Elsewhere, Adrien was in his room looking at the pictures and news clippings involving his mom’s disappearance.

Gabriel had at first hired any and all resources he could find to track Anna, but after some time, he stopped. Adrien was so mad at him after that.

He sighed as he felt tears form in his eyes. “I miss you, mom. You’re the only person who understands me,”

Adrien got in his bed, looked out the moonlight and let sleep consume him as well.

Late that night, both Adrien and Marinette tossed and turned in their sleep. Both of their bedrooms felt really warm for an unknown reason. At one point, they shoved the blankets off their beds. Soon, they fell into a deep sleep not knowing they were in for a surprise the next morning.

* * *

 

That morning, Adrien and Marinette turned off their alarms and got out of their beds.

Adrien stretched and looked around his room. Why was everything pink? And girly? And why was there sign that had **‘Marinette’** written in cursive on the wall.

“What the-? Where am I?” he thought.

He looked at his hands and arms. “This isn’t mine.” He grabbed his hair. It was long and black. “This isn’t mine,”

His hands made his way to his chest. “Those definitely aren’t mine!”

Elsewhere, Marinette was having the same issue.

“Why aren’t I in my room? Why is my hair so short? What happened to my boobs?” she thought.

They both quickly ran to the bathrooms and looked in the mirror.

Their eyes widened as they screamed.

“Why am I in Marinette’s/Adrien’s body!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and reviews are appreciated!!


	3. Getting to Know Each Other Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien switched bodies!! While they freak out over this situation, they take the opportunity to humiliate one another in each other's bodies. However, they'll also experience some things about one another while in each other's bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Welcome to chapter three!!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
> Just a reminder, Adrien is in Marinette's body and Marinette is in Adrien's body.  
> Once again, I OWN NOTHING!!  
> Enjoy!!

Needless to say, Marinette and Adrien were freaking out.

“Why’s this happening? How is this happening? I don’t understand!” Marinette said.

“This isn’t happening!” Adrien said.

He looked around and saw Marinette’s phone. There was a passcode.

“Passcode? Of course. Let’s see. If I remember correctly from all those crazy birthday banners from the bakery and insane decorations on her locker at school, her birthday is,” he punched in her birthday. It unlocked.

“So predictable,” Adrien rolled his eyes and began dialing his cell number.

Marinette jumped at the sound of Adrien’s cell phone. She ran over to it, tripped over some clothing, got back up and looked at the phone. It was her number.

She answered it. “Hello?”

“What the hell happened?”

“How should I know? I woke up and I was in your room and body! By the way, when was the last time you cleaned up in here? It’s crazy messy,”

“Would you focus? That is not important! We need to figure out how this happened and why! And soon!”

“Okay! Okay! Geez! Let’s meet up in front of the school before class starts and try to come up with something!”

“Okay. Have the driver come by in-“

“Whoa! Driver? The school is 10 minutes away on foot from my house. You can walk,”

“What?” Adrien sighed. “Fine. Anything else?”

“Grab some croissants on your way out. I always grab at least one for a snack before I leave,”

“Croissants?”

“Yeah. My dad makes the best,”

“Fine,”

“I’ll see you in a little bit,”

Once Marinette hung up, Adrien looked around her room. She certainly loved pink. Adrien remembered when they were kids; she wore pink dresses, shirts, pants, and shoes. You name it, she wore it in pink.

Adrien opened her closet and saw a lot of clothes seem to be made by her. His dad was Paris’ most successful fashion designer and he had to admit, some of these were better than his father’s designs.

“Wow! These are really good!” Adrien thought as he pulled out some clothes.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Marinette was finish changing. She grabbed her phone and bolted downstairs only to be stopped by Nathalie.

“Adrien, where are you going?” she asked.

“Uh…school?” Marinette asked.

“Not until you’ve finished your breakfast,”

“It’s okay. I can just-“

“Breakfast first and then school. It’s on your schedule for today,”

Marinette sighed. There was no way she was getting out of this.

“Okay,” she said walking to the spacious dining room and sat down.

Just then, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Adrien.

**_‘Forgot to mention. No way you’re gonna get pass Nathalie. She’s pretty much a shark. Enjoy your breakfast!’_ **

Marinette groaned with annoyance. He knew and didn’t tell her. “That cocky little-“

Just then, her breakfast was placed in front of her.

“Eat up and we’ll leave shortly,” Nathalie said as she waked away.

“Okay,” Marinette said.

She looked around the room. It was totally empty. At home, she would usually have her mom and even sometimes her dad there to talk too.

Here, there was no one.

“Is this what meals are like everyday for him? How sad,” Marinette thought.

* * *

 

Adrien finished the delicious breakfast Sabine made. It was nice to have someone to talk too for a change.

“Thanks for breakfast! I’ve gotta go!” Adrien said grabbing his things.

“Marinette, why don’t you take some croissants with you for you and your friends,” Sabine said handing him the bag.

Adrien took the bag. “Thanks…mom. See you later,” He then bolted downstairs and out the door.

He looked around and saw the school not too far away. He started to make his way down the street. It was so different from being chauffeured around. It was actually kind of nice.

Adrien waited outside the school when he saw the car pull up. Marinette stepped out. He motioned her to come over to him. “What happened?”

“Again, woke up like this!”

“How did this happen?”

“How would I know? Why would I want to be in your body?”

“We’ve gotta figure this out. There’s no way we can live like this. Maybe-“ Adrien started but was cut off by a familiar voice.

“Yo! Hey guys!” they turned to see Nino and Alya approach them.

“Oh hey guys,” Marinette said.

“What’s up?” Adrien asked.

“Did you forget girl? You said you would show me what you have so far for our dresses for the dance and wanted my opinion, remember?” Alya asked.

Marinette eyes widened. She totally forgot about her morning plans with Alya!

Adrien stuttered a response. “Uh right! Yes! I totally forgot!”

“Bigger question; what’re _you two_ here?” Alya asked.

“Together? At the same time?” Nino asked.

“Not killing and/or insulting each other?”

They froze at that. This was weird. Especially for them.

Then again, they weren’t expecting to be seen so soon. Together nonetheless.

“Uh….” was all Adrien could say.

“I gave Marinette a ride,” Marinette said.

“A ride? You live 10 minutes away, girl,” Alya said.

“I wanted…some croissants. Everyone knows my-Marinette’s dad makes the best in all of Paris and I thought I’d offer her a ride. Right Marinette?” Marinette asked.

“Uh yeah! Yes! That’s what happened! It’s true because it happened!” Adrien said.

Alya and Nino looked at each other for a second.

“Okay. Weird,” Alya said.

“So you plan on sharing those croissants?” Nino asked.

Adrien looked at the bag almost forgetting the treats. “Uh yeah. Help yourselves,” He opened the bag as Marinette and Nino took one.

“Let’s eat these while you show me your sketches, Mari,” Alya said grabbing his wrist.

“Uh I just really need to speak to Adrien first! Adrien, don’t we need to talk first?” Adrien said as Alya dragged her away.

“Uh Alya-“ Marinette started.

“You guys can talk later. I want you to listen to this sweet mix I made,” Nino said putting his arm around her and showing his phone while leading her to the school.

“Oh crap!” Marinette and Adrien thought.

* * *

 

Later on, they were the classroom before class started.

Alya was looking through the sketches with Adrien. As they flipped through, Adrien realized just how truly talented Marinette was.

”Wow! These are amazing! Who knew she was actually really talented?” Adrien thought.

“So what were you thinking color wise? I really like red or orange for my dress. Obviously pink for Rose and black or purple for Juleka. How about for you?” Alya said.

“Uh…I don’t know yet,” Adrien said.

Adrien looked down to see Marinette listening to some music on Nino’s phone.

“These sound really great, Nino,” Marinette said.

“Thanks dude! I was going to play them at the dance this weekend,” Nino said.

“They’ll be great!” Marinette said.

Adrien pulled out his phone and started texting Marinette.

**_‘Don’t you dare do anything to embarrass me!’_ **

Marinette rolled her eyes.

**_‘Well now I_ ** **have _to do something. Thanks Agreste! :P’_**

Adrien groaned in frustration.

“You all right girl?” Alya asked.

Before he could respond, Chloe walked in and winked at Marinette.

“Ew,” Marinette groaned.

Just then, Madame Bustier walked in and class started.

Halfway through the lecture, she asked Marinette for the answer to her question. There was no way Marinette was going to let this opportunity pass.

“I’m not sure, Miss. Then again, I’m just a pretty boy model who depends on looks to get by instead of his brains. Not that I exactly have any,” Marinette said.

The class stared at her wide-eyed while Adrien held back a groan and scream.

“Adrien, are you feeling all right?” Madame Bustier asked.

“Fine, Miss. Perfectly fine,” Marinette said.

Marinette turned slightly toward Adrien and gave a cocky smirk.

“Oh! So that’s how it’s gonna work huh? Two can play that game,” Adrien thought.

* * *

 

Later that day, Adrien saw Chloe and Sabrina talking by the lockers. He walked over to them.

“Hey Chloe! You look so nice today! Then again, you’ve always had the best taste in style! You should totally give me some tips,” Adrien said.

Sabrina and Chloe gave a look of surprise.

“Uh what’s wrong with, Marinette? Did you hit your head or something?” Chloe said.

“I’m feeling great! So amazing!” Adrien said.

They stared at him with confusion as he walked away. He gave a cocky smirk at Marinette as he walked past her.

“You’re so dead, Agreste!” Marinette said.

* * *

 

The next day, Marinette showed up wearing dark jeans and a black leather jacket with his hair spiked up and wearing dark sunglasses.

Adrien’s eyes widened in horror. “What the hell is she wearing?”

Nino and Alya just stared in amazement.

“Uh you feeling all right, dude?” Nino asked.

“Yup. Never better, Nino,” Marinette said.

Marinette gave him his infamous cocky smirk as she made her way to the school.

Chloe looked at her wide-eyed. “A-Adrien. What’re you wearing? You look insane!”

“Me? Look who’s talking, Bourgeios! You look insane just about every time I see your face and hear your very annoyingly shrieking voice,” Marinette said.

She grinned smugly as Chloe stood there mouth agape not being able to find her words.

Marinette held back a laugh as she walked away.

Adrien grabbed her arm to face her. “What did you do to me?”

“Just making sure everyone knows what a pretty face model you are. You should wear these designer clothes more often. They’re so much nicer,” Marinette said.

Adrien groaned as she walked away.

“Okay, Dupain-Cheng. My move,” he thought.

* * *

 

At lunchtime, Adrien went back to Marinette’s house to change his clothes.

After some searching, he found something.

“Perfect,” he thought.

Adrien then came back to school wearing what looked a red skirt with suspenders and white hearts all over, a white t-shirt and red flats.

Marinette’s eyes widened at the sight.

“What have you done? I haven’t worn that outfit since freshman year! It was way too childish and immature!”

“Exactly like how you’ve been acting. At least now, I dressed the part. Be glad I didn’t put your hair in pigtails like you use to do freshman year,”

Marinette groaned in frustration as he walked away.

Alya and Nino watched from a distance.

“What is going on with them?” Alya asked.

“I have no idea. Something strange is definitely happening,” Nino said.

* * *

 

Throughout the day, Adrien and Marinette spent the day making each other look odd.

Odder than normal.

From Adrien complimenting Chloe and actually being nice to her from Marinette making stereotypical ditzy blonde model comments and constantly posing for selfie pictures he took.

At the end of the day, Marinette was making her way to the car when Adrien grabbed her arm.

“Change that outfit as soon as you get home!” Adrien said.

“Why? Doesn’t daddy approve of what his son wears? Especially if it’s one of his designs,” Marinette teased.

Adrien’s face fell to a sad frown. Marinette’s face softened.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked.

“It’s not he’s around to notice what I wear,”

“What? Really?”

Adrien nodded.

“Adrien! Let’s get going!” Nathalie called.

“Coming!” Marinette called. “Uh Adrien-“

“Seriously! If you wear that outfit tomorrow, I’ll humiliate you even worse that today!”

Adrien then made his way down the street. Marinette’s face fell as she made her way to the car.

Master Fu observed them from a distance as the car pulled off.

“Love is patient, kind and sometimes makes you fall for the most unexpected people. Sometimes the person you’ve known your entire life,” Master Fu thought.

* * *

 

That night after another lonely dinner, Marinette was facing a very difficult situation. One she thought she’d never face.

Showering…in a guy’s body.

Marinette stood in the big bathroom looking in the mirror. Pacing as she debated on what her next move should be.

“Hm. Maybe I can just skip it,” she thought. She smelled her armpit and almost gagged. “Or not. When was the last time he showered?”

She took in a deep breath. “Okay, Marinette. You can do this. You can do this. It’s just a shower. Just go in and do _not_ look down. Period. No matter how curious you may be,”

Marinette turned away from the mirror and took off her clothes. She turned on the water and began her shower.

* * *

 

Back at the Dupain-Cheng house, Adrien was also facing the same problem. He looked in the mirror in the bathroom and took a deep breath. “Okay, Agreste. Shower time. In and out. No problem,”

He turned on the hot water, took off his clothes and began the shower.

* * *

 

“Hm. This actually isn’t as bad as I thought,” Marinette thought.

At one point, however, when she was finishing up, she _accidentally_ looked down and blushed a very deep shade of red. She quickly looked back up and turned off the water.

She grabbed her towel, quickly wrapped it around her waist and stepped out of the shower. Marinette panted slightly and noticed Adrien’s body in the reflection. All those fencing classes definitely seemed to have paid off.

Marinette shook her head bringing her back to reality. “Get a grip, Dupain-Cheng. His body’s not that good looking,”

* * *

 

Adrien seemed to be having an easier time with the shower. “This actually isn’t so bad. Can’t be helped anyway,”

Eventually, curiosity got the better of him and his eyes slowly made their way down to her chest.

Adrien’s eyes widened slightly and as he blushed.

“Whoa. She is not a little kid anymore,” his hands wandered down to her butt. “Definitely not a little kid,”

Adrien then came back to his senses. “Okay! I just creep myself out!” he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around him.

* * *

 

Marinette changed into some pajamas after her very awkward shower. “Okay. Let’s hope I never have to do that again…even if he does a nice body,” she groaned as she smacked herself in the head.

While drying her hair, she looked over at the poster board and saw all the clippings and pictures.

She remembered reading about Mrs. Agreste disappearance. Her teachers, parents and some of her friend’s parents talked about it a lot. They were mostly worried about Adrien.

She also remembered the day Adrien came back to school after being gone what seemed like a week. He looked so sad and sort of kept to himself for a while. Still even after he felt a little better, they still went at each other throats.

Marinette remembered what Adrien said after school. After his wife disappearance, Marinette would’ve never guessed how distant Adrien and his dad became.

Seeing all this and remembering everything from elementary and middle school, Marinette started to feel sad for Adrien. Even under all that success and popularity was a lonely boy.

* * *

 

At the Dupain-Cheng house, Adrien changed into some pajamas as well after his awkward shower. “That wasn’t so bad. Could’ve been a lot worse,” he thought as he dried off his hair.

Later on, Adrien finished the last of the homework and put his books. He looked at Marinette’s board and saw all her sketches, pictures of fashion schools and idols. Somewhat similar to the ones he has at home of his mom’s disappearance.

He always knew she had an eye for fashion. Hell, some of her designs were better than his dads work. He flipped through one of her sketches earlier and saw a design for a new uniform shirt for the bakery. One thing he didn’t get, why didn’t she ever show them to her parents.

Adrien was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. It was Marinette.

**_‘Let’s meet tomorrow and finally figure this whole thing out,’_ **

Adrien typed back. **_‘Agreed. In front of the school tomorrow morning?’_**

**_‘See you then,’_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Getting to Know Each Other Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are finally going to figure out how and why they switched bodies.   
> Only problem, it involves breaking in Master Fu's shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to chapter 4!!  
> Reminder; Adrien is in Marinette's body and Marinette is in Adrien's body.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!  
> Once again, I OWN NOTHING!!

That next morning, Adrien and Marinette met at the school before class. Both of them blushed as the thought of last night came back to them.

“Hey,” Adrien said.

“Hey,” Marinette said.

Needless to say, they were embarrassed by the fact that they had to shower in each other’s bodies.

“So…should we talk?” Marinette asked.

“Yes!” Adrien said right away.

They sat on the steps in front.

“Look, we’ve been so busy making each other’s lives miserable, we forgot the fact that we are stuck in each other’s bodies!” Marinette said.

“You’re right. We need to figure out why and how. Okay, let’s think. This all started two days ago, right? What happened before we were switched?” Adrien asked.

Marinette thought for a minute. “Let’s see. Last time we were together I was working at the bakery when you came, annoyed me and we started arguing,”

“Was anyone else there?”

And then, it hit her!

“Master Fu! Master Fu was there!” she gasped.

“Who?”

“He owns a shop not far from the bakery. My family has known him for years. He’s a regular too. Do you think he did this?”

“I don’t know. Does he seem like the type?”

“He’s always reading and speaking in weird Chinese riddles or something. Uh…maybe. I don’t know,”

“Okay. How far is his shop from here?”

“About 20 minutes on foot,”

“All right. Then, we’ll meet here on after school, go to his shop and get some answers,”

“Sounds like a plan,”

They stood and made their way into the courtyard.

“Wait Adrien?” Marinette asked.

Adrien turned to face her. “What is it?”

“What did you mean by what you said yesterday? About your dad?”

Adrien hesitated. “I don’t wanna talk about it,”

“But-“ Marinette started but Adrien suddenly ran to his classroom.

Just then, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Adrien.

**_‘By the way, nice birthmark, ;)- A’_ **

“What? Wait. My birthmark is on my b-ugh! That pervert!” she thought. “He saw my-AHHHH!”

* * *

 

After classes let out that day, Adrien and Marinette made their way to Master Fu’s shop. Obviously, Marinette was not happy about the text.

“You saw my birthmark! You saw me…naked,” she said in a hushed voice.

Adrien shrugged. “Sorry. I had to shower. Couldn’t exactly be helped,”

Marinette groaned in frustration. “Come on. Didn’t you shower in my body last night?”

Marinette blushed. “Forget it! It happened! Let’s move on! We have something more important to deal with!”

Adrien smirked. “Fair enough. Let’s focus. So what does Master Fu sell anyway?”

“Ancient Chinese books mostly. Some ancient healing ointment, herbs, potions, stuff like that. He’s strange, but a nice man,”

“And a regular at the shop?”

“Yeah,”

“I saw the designs you have. Shirts for the bakery,”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“You want to be a fashion designer. You have the passion and talent,”

Marinette slightly blushed at that. “I guess,”

“So how come you haven’t showed your parents?”

Marinette sighed. “Because my dad wants me to take over the family bakery. He wants me to go to school to study business management. He thinks being a designer is a waste of time. He doesn’t really get me,”

“Huh. I guess we have something in common,”

Before Marinette could respond, the arrived to Master Fu’s shop.

“We’re here!” Marinette said.

The building was a two-story mixed-use building with the shop on the ground floor and an apartment complex at the top floor. The shop itself seemed pretty small, but definitely very open space with words ‘Master Fu’s Remedies’ on the awning. They tried to open the door, but it was locked.

“Locked? It’s always opened around this time,” Marinette said.

They saw a sign that read; **_‘Back in 30 minutes,’_**

“’Back in 30 minutes?’ Now what?” Marinette said.

Adrien looked around and made his way to the open alley. He saw a window on the side. He climbed on top of a trashcan and pushed the window.

“It’s opened! We can sneak in!” Adrien said.

“Are you crazy? What if Master Fu comes back!”

“Well, I’m not waiting around for him! Don’t you want answers?”

“Y-Yeah, but-“

“Come on, Marinette! Take a risk for once!”

Marinette groaned. She looked around; made sure no one was looking and climbed on top of the trashcan. Adrien climbed through first and landed on his feet perfectly.

“Come on! It’s easy!” he called.

Marinette jumped up, climbed through the window, but instead fell on her side.

“Ow,” she said weakly.

“Okay. Maybe not so easy. You okay?” Adrien helped her up.

“I’m used to being clumsy. I’ll be fine,”

“Okay. Where should we start first?”

“No clue,”

* * *

 

The shop was pretty dark. They couldn’t risk turning on the lights. There were books on multiple shelves throughout the store. There were also bottles of different ointments and some herbs for different injuries.

“It’s so dark! I can’t see a thing,” Adrien said.

Marinette pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight.

“We can’t risk turning on the lights. Our phones are better than nothing,” Marinette said.

“You’re right,” Adrien said turning on his light.

“Okay. Let’s look at the books. Maybe there’s something in one of them,”

They separated and started looking at all the books. So far nothing. Marinette then suddenly shined a light on a demon creature with red scales, yellow and black eyes, sharp fangs and horns.

Marinette screamed in terror and fell to the floor. Adrien ran to her side. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Marinette shakily pointed towards the dragon. Adrien looked at the dragon closely and pulled it off the wall.

“Relax. It’s just a mask,” he said.

Marinette’s breathing slowed down as she stood up and looked at the mask. “It’s mask. Oh. I knew that,”

Adrien smirked. “Right. Scared much, Mari,”

Marinette groaned with annoyance. “Let’s keep looking,”

Adrien made his way to the herbs and potions. He read the labels on them. Mulberry Leaf. Honeysuckle Fruit. Angelic Fruit. Turkey Tail. Fang of Tiger. Goat Blood.

“Gross!” Adrien said.

“What?”

“Something called ‘Goat Blood.’ Think it’s real?”

“Maybe. Open it and find out,”

“Pass. I’ll assume it’s not,”

Marinette giggled at this. “Now who’s scared?”

“Let’s keep looking,”

They continued their search until Marinette’s eyes landed on one particular book. **_‘Ancient Chinese Spells,’_**

She picked up the book. “Adrien, I think I found something,”

Just then, they heard the sound of the door lock clicking. They gasped and jumped at the familiar shadow figure from behind the curtain.

“He’s back! What do we do?” Marinette said.

As Marinette frantically paced while clutching the book, Adrien looked around and saw a door behind him. “Quick!” he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a broom closet.

* * *

 

“Shh! He can hear us!” Adrien said. Marinette nodded.

They soon heard the shop door opening, the sound of the lights turning on and Master Fu humming a tune.

Marinette looked around the closet. It was very small and cramped. There were cleaning supplies, rubber gloves, a mop, a broom and a bucket. Marinette just then realized…. this was the first time she this physically close to Adrien.

She felt her heartbeat race and her face flush a shade of red. This was humiliating, not only because she was standing close to Adrien but also because she was in his body.

“Uh…this is kind of awkward,” Marinette said.

“Yeah. We’ve never been this close before,” Adrien said.

“Tell me about it. Weird huh?”

“I don’t know. It’s kind of nice actually,”

Marinette blushed an even darker shade.

They soon heard Master Fu said, “Ah right! I left it in the back,” they heard the backdoor open and close.

“Now’s our chance to leave!” Adrien whispered.

They slowly opened the door, closed it quietly and quickly ran out the door.

* * *

 

They ran all the way to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. They gasped catching their breath.

“Did you get it?” Adrien asked.

“We did it!” Marinette said.

“Marinette,”

“We actually did it! We got in and out!”

“Mari,”

“Oh my god! That was-That was crazy! That was intense! My heart is still racing! I’ve never done that before! What a rush!”

Adrien couldn’t help laugh at this. It was cute.

“That was-oh my god! Am I going to have a taste for this now? Am I gonna wanna do even more crazy dangerous things?”

“I hope. You should take more chances in life. Just don’t go too crazy,”

Marinette laughed. “That was insane! Let’s do something like that again together!”

Adrien stared and smiled. “Okay,”

Marinette blushed when she realized what she said.

“So uh did you get the book?”

“Huh? Oh right,” Marinette pulled the book out of her shirt.

“Great! What does it say?” he asked.

Before they could read it, Sabine came outside.

“Marinette? Adrien?” she said.

They jumped and gasped hiding the book behind them.

“Hi Mrs-Mom! Hey!” Adrien said.

“Hi Mo-Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!” Marinette said.

Sabine looked at them and blinked. “Are you two okay?”

“Y-Yeah! Yes,” Marinette said.

“We were just…taking about our project,” Adrien said.

“Oh! Okay. Why don’t you two come inside, work in your room and I’ll bring some snacks?” Sabine suggested.

“Uh okay,” Adrien said as they walked inside.

* * *

 

They made their way to Marinette’s room. Marinette took a minute to look around her room. It was only a few days, but she really missed her old room.

She sighed. “I miss this place,”

“It’s nice. Nothing like my room but it’s small and cozy. Despite it being pink,”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Let’s take a look at that book,”

They sat at her computer table and began flipping through.

“Nothing yet,” Adrien said.

“Nope. Wait! What’s this?” Marinette said.

They saw a chapter that read; **_‘Body Switching Spell.’_**

“’Body Switching Spell?’” they said,

Just then, the door to her room opened. Sabine walked in with a plate of snacks.

“Fresh baked chocolate chip cookies! Enjoy!” she said.

“Thank you!” they said as Sabine made her way back downstairs closing the door.

Adrien had a look of envy on his face. “Your mom is amazing. Both of your parents are. You’re really lucky, Marinette,”

Marinette’s face fell to sympathetic as she remembered the board she saw in Adrien’s room. She placed about a hand on top of his and grabbed it. “Adrien, I’m sorry about your mom. I can tell you really love and miss her. I can’t imagine what you and your dad went through,”

Adrien soon felt tears form in his eyes. He still remembered the day she disappeared. It was still painful.

“She was amazing. So kind, so caring and loving. I miss her so much!” Adrien cried.

Marinette pulled him a warm embrace as he cried. “My dad stopped looking and I haven’t lost hope. He drowns himself into work and it feels like he never has any time for me. He makes up for it with expensive gifts; the latest brand of technology, whatever class I want to take, whatever thing he can get his hands on. I know you think I am some prince living it up in a huge mansion…but sometimes it feels like I’m a prisoner in a giant castle I call my home,”

After hearing that, Marinette felt guilty. All this time, she thought he had a great life when really; he was just a lonely boy. Sure Marinette and her dad had disagreements, but he always made time for her.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said. “I had no idea,”

Adrien broke the embrace as he straightened himself out. “It’s not like I share these things. Nino doesn’t even know,”

“I won’t tell anyone,”

“Thanks,”

The next thing she knew, Adrien pulled Marinette in a tight hug. She blushed at this, but then accepted the hug.

Marinette then looked at the clock as she broke the hug. “It’s getting late. I should get back before someone notices I’m not in your room,”

“Oh! Uh…okay. Try sneaking in the backdoor. I’ll…I’ll see you tomorrow,”

Marinette smiled. “Absolutely!”

She gathered her things. Before leaving, she turned to Adrien. “You know for the record, people see me as my dad’s little princess. You know, someone who always follows rules, does what she’s told and is expected to be something like him. He doesn’t even know I applied to some fashion schools. Only my mom does, she’s the only one besides my friends to encourage my dreams in fashion. My dad expects me to take over the family bakery. I’m just saying I know what it’s like to feel alone, to have someone expect so much from you and that no one understands you,”

“I had no idea you felt like that,” Adrien said.

Marinette gave a small smile. “It’s not like I share these things. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow,” She made her way down the stairs.

Adrien made his way to the roof and saw Marinette make her way to the street. He smiled and felt a weight on his chest become a little lighter.

And now, he and Marinette seem to understand each other a little better.

What they forgot to see was the cure to the spell; **_‘Antidote: Only once the two that have switched learn and understand each other better can the two return to normal and truly appreciate and realize one another’s feelings,’_**

* * *

 

That next morning, Adrien met with Marinette in front of the school. As they walked in to the courtyard, they heard students snickering and whispering to one another.

“What’re they laughing at?” Marinette asked.

“I have no idea,” Adrien said.

Just then, Nino and Alya came to their side.

“Mari! I just want you to know that I am on it and I have a pretty good idea with who’s behind this!” Alya said.

“Behind what?” Adrien asked.

“And on what? What’re you talking about, Alya?” Marinette asked.

“You haven’t seen it,” Nino said cautiously.

“Seen what?” Adrien asked.

Nino looked at Alya who sighed and nodded. Nino pulled out his phone and showed them.

It was a picture on Marinette in a very skimpy bikini posing on what looked liked a surfboard on a beach.

Marinette and Adrien’s eyes widened when they saw the picture.

“Mari, don’t worry. We’ll find out who did this,” Alya said.

Suddenly, Marinette took off down the hallway running away from the crowd.

“Mar-Adrien! Wait!” Adrien said running after her.

He finally caught up to her when he found her in an empty classroom crying.

Adrien pulled Marinette in a comforting embrace as she cried in his shoulder.

“I n-never did an-anything like that! Wh-Why?” Marinette cried.

“Mari, don’t cry. I could tell from the picture it was photo shop,”

Marinette calmed down a little. “What?”

“Someone put your head on someone else’s body,”

Marinette’s eyes widened with disbelief as she pulled away from the embrace. “What! How can you tell?”

Adrien turned red from embarrassment. “I’d uh…know that body anywhere. There’s uh…also no birthmark on the butt,”

Marinette now turned red. “Oh. Well uh…who-who would do something like that?”

“Well, if I had to guess, I would probably guess Chloe,”

“Except she doesn’t have the brains or ability to do it. So she must’ve had Sabrina do it,” a voice said.

They turned to see Alya and Nino walk in the classroom.

“Like she has her do everything else for her,” Nino said.

“Are you all right, girl?” Alya asked.

“Oh uh,” Adrien turned to Marinette. She nodded. “I’ll be fine,”

“So why would Chloe do that?” Marinette asked.

“Probably because of how much time you both seem to be together lately,” Nino said.

“Yeah, what’s that been about? Care to share?” Alya asked.

“Uh…maybe later. We should deal with this Chloe thing first,” Marinette said placing a hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Right. So how do we do this? We can’t exactly ambush her? We need either proof or something to blackmail her with or something,” Alya said.

Adrien thought for a moment and then it came to him.

“You know, I bet the mayor’s daughter wouldn’t be happy if her dad found out about this little stunt she pulled,” he said.

They all looked at Adrien.

“What’re you talking about, girl?” Alya asked.

Adrien took Marinette’s hand and led her out the door down the hall while Alya and Nino followed. They walked until the found Chloe and Sabrina at their lockers laughing at something on Chloe’s tablet.

“What’s funny Chloe? Planning on humiliating another poor girl?” Adrien asked.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Marinette,” Chloe said.

“Don’t lie, Bourgeois. We all know you’re the one who did this,”

“Please. You have no proof,”

“Wait. Did you say it was Chloe, Marinette? I thought it was Sabrina. Since she does all of the Chloe’s dirty work,” Marinette said.

“Sabrina would never turn her back on me,” Chloe said confidentially.

“Sabrina, didn’t you get into that elite college last week along with a full scholarship? The one you worked for years to get into? Be ashamed if something like this caused you to loose both, don’t you think?” Adrien asked.

Sabrina’s eyes widened in fear as her hands began to tremble.

“Sabrina,” Chloe said in a warning tone.

“Chloe made me do it!” Sabrina cried.

“Sabrina!” Chloe yelled.

“Well, Chloe. Guess you were wrong. You know if you’re dad found out, I bet he would take away your precious trust fund and I bet if the school you got into found out, you would loose your placement there. However, if you admit what you did, we’ll let this go,” Adrien said.

“And apologize to Marinette,” Marinette said.

Chloe’s eyes widened in fear as well as she struggled to find her words.

If her dad found out about this, there’s no way he would ever give up her college trust fund. And if the school she got into found out, she would probably be blacklisted.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe mumbled.

“What was that?” Marinette said.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe mumbled again.

“Louder,” Alya said holding up her phone.

“So everyone can hear,” Nino said.

“I SAID I’M SORRY!!” Chloe shouted.

Everyone jumped as Chloe grabbed her tablet and ran off.

“Whoa,” Nino said.

Sabrina got up and grabbed her bag. Before she walked off, she turned to Adrien. “I just want you to know I didn’t want to do that. Chloe made me…like she does everything else. You’re one of the few people in this school who’s actually nice to me, Marinette. I honestly didn’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry,”

This surprised Marinette. Sabrina seemed genuine about this.

“Thanks Sabrina,” Adrien said.

Sabrina smiled a little. “And don’t worry. I’ll take the picture down and get rid of all copies right away,”

“Thanks,” Adrien said. Sabrina nodded and ran off.

“Did you get all that?” Nino asked Alya.

“Yup. If she ever crosses us, I’ll show this to her dad,” Alya said.

They all laughed at that as Marinette hugged Adrien. He found himself blushing at this.

And then, his heart pound.

Marinette felt her heart pound as well.

“What the hell?” they both thought.

* * *

 

Later that day, night fell. Adrien stood out on Marinette’s balcony staring out at the city looking back on the last few days.

He and Marinette somehow switched bodies and in the last few days, he felt a little closer to her. And not just because he was in her body and living her life for a while.

Also, he had to admit, in the last few days…he can’t remembered the last time he had this much fun. Still, he can’t seem to forget about the day they were trapped in the broom closet and the sudden hug Marinette gave him.

Why did his heart pound rapidly? Why did he think about her a lot? And why did he find her unbelievably cute?

“Adrien!” a voice whispered.

He jumped and turned to see Marinette climbing the ladder.

“Marinette? What’re you doing here?” Adrien asked.

“Well, it is my house,”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Besides that?”

“I never got to thank you for earlier today,”

“It was nothing,”

“Seriously. I never in a million years thought Adrien Agreste would stand up for me. I…I was really touched,”

“Chloe never should’ve done that. She deserved to be blackmailed,”

“I thought you considered her a friend,”

“What? No. I hate how she’s treated you over the years. I just never had the balls to do anything. Not until now at least,”

Marinette smiled and leaned on the railing with Adrien.

“You know Agreste, these last few days have been kind of-“

“Odd? Weird? Strange? Crazy?”

Marinette lightly chuckled. “All the above. Yet kind of fun too,”

“I was just thinking the same thing,”

“Among other things,” Adrien thought.

“You know what I learned through all of this,”

“What’s that?”

Marinette looked him in the eye. “You, Adrien Agreste, are actually really pretty damn amazing,”

“You, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are actually really pretty damn amazing too,”

Marinette smiled and blushed at that.

Suddenly, her body temperature started rise.

“Do you feel hot?” Marinette asked.

“Hot? It’s getting windy and actually kind of chilly,”

“No. I feel hot. Like really hot. Kind of like the night we were-”

Just then, the wind started to pick up and lightning started flashing. Adrien and Marinette looked up at the sky as a jolt of force hit their bodies, they fell to the ground.

They both gasped as they stood up slowly.

“Marinette?”

“Adrien?”

Marinette smiled blithely. “Oh my god,”

Adrien smiled as well. “We’re back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews are always awesome!!


	5. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are finally back in their own bodies! The dance is vastly approaching and Adrien has been avoiding Marinette the last few days. While Marinette gets something that may change her life forever, Adrien finally has a surprising heart-to-heart with his dad, Gabriel.
> 
> On the night of the dance, Marinette and Adrien will finally come to a conclusion about their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 5!! Hope you guys are enjoying the ride!  
> Once again, I OWN NOTHING!!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!!

**Ch. 5 The Dance**

“We’re back!” Adrien exclaimed.

“I’m me! You’re you!” Marinette said.

Adrien laughed as he picked up Marinette hugging her and spinning her.

They were finally in their own bodies!

They then realized they were hugging like a couple reuniting after so long and Adrien set Marinette down both turning red.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Don’t be. It’s okay,” she said.

They looked at each other and smiled. Lightning then flashed again.

“Oh. You should go before the storm comes,” Marinette said.

“Yeah. Back to my mansion,” Adrien said dryly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Adrien smiled. “Definitely,”

Before Adrien could make his way down the ladder, Marinette stopped him. “Wait,” Marinette turned a deep shade of red, leaned forward and kissed his cheek causing Adrien to blush as well.

“Thanks again for today. Goodnight,”

Adrien stood there a moment. “Goodnight,” He made his way down on the street and ran into the night.

Marinette walked into her room and closed her window. She placed her fingers on her lips and smiled. “Adrien,”

* * *

 

That next morning, Marinette sat in the courtyard finally finishing her sketches of the dresses for the dance.

“Perfect!” she said admiring them.

“Wow! Those look great, girl!” a voice said.

She looked up to see Alya hovering over her looking at the sketches.

“I know! I just have to buy the rest of the fabric and they’ll be ready for the dance!”

“That’s great!”

“So…have you seen Adrien at all?”

“Not this morning, no. Why’s that?”

Before she could answer, one of their classmates approached them.

“Hey Marinette,” it was Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

He was a nice, quiet, shy boy in Marinette’s class. He was definitely one amazing artist that’s for sure.

“Oh hey Nathaniel,”

“So listen…I was wondering…are you going to the dance?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go…with me…together?”

“Oh. Uh…actually, Nathaniel, I’m-“ Marinette’s phone then went off. “Sorry. I gotta take this. I’ll see you later,” Marinette then ran off.

“Uh okay. Bye?” Nathaniel said.

Alya just shook her head.

However, from a distance, Adrien saw Nathaniel talking to Marinette about the dance.

He sighed as he turned away. “I knew it was too good to be true,” He walked down the hall before anyone noticed him.

* * *

 

Later that day, Marinette dropped off the fabric in her room before making her way downstairs to help in the bakery.

She moved some of her sketches and noticed Master Fu’s book on her desk. “Oh no! I forgot all about this book!”

She saw that the page that was open had the antidote written down; **_‘Antidote: Only once the two that have switched learn, understand each other better and seen their lives from their eyes can the two return to normal and truly appreciate and realize one another’s feelings,’_**

Marinette smiled at this. Turns out they really had the cure all along.

She closed the book and headed downstairs to see her parents in the kitchen with a package. “I’ll be back in a bit to help out. I just need to return something,”

“What’s this?” Tom said opening a package.

The box opened to reveal dark blue t-shirts with the words Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie written on the front in black and the storefront with the words ‘a warm welcoming family bakery.’

“Wow! These are amazing!” Sabine said.

“They are! But we didn’t order these,” Tom said.

Marinette’s eyes widened in disbelief. “That’s my design,”

“You designed this?” Tom asked.

Marinette nodded. Tom observed the shirts. “Well, maybe you do have a gift, Mari. Maybe we should discuss you wanting to study fashion,”

Marinette smiled blithely again and hugged him. “Thanks papa!”

Tom grinned and hugged back while Sabine smiled at the sight.

“I’ll be back in a little bit,” she said breaking the hug as she made her way out the door. “Adrien must’ve had something to do with the shirts,”

* * *

 

Marinette ran down the street to Master Fu’s shop. Luckily, this time, it was open and he was there behind the counter.

She took a breath and walked in. “Master Fu,”

Master Fu looked up and smiled warmly. “Marinette. I believe you have something of mine,”

“I do,” she took the book out and handed it to him. “I’m very sorry for taking it, Master Fu. Please, please forgive me and please don’t think less of me,”

Master Fu inspected the book. “Thank you, my dear girl,”

“No, thank you,”

Marinette smiled and walked out the store as Master Fu gave a small grin.

* * *

 

That night, Marinette finished off the last of the dresses. She smiled at her accomplished designs.

“Amazing!” she said.

She took out her phone and started taking pictures. She sent them to Alya, Juleka and Rose. They responded right away.

**_‘Amazing! I love my dress!’-R_ **

**_‘So cool.’-J_ **

**_“Girl! Those are beautiful!’-A_ **

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Marinette called.

The door opened to reveal Sabine.

“Marinette, I almost forgot. This came in the mail for you,” Sabine said handing her a letter.

It was from IFA Paris. Marinette’s first choice for a fashion school.

Her hands trembled as she held the letter. “I-I can’t,”

“Do you want me to open it?”

“No. No, I…I need some time,”

Sabine looked at her and gave a warm smile. “All right, dear. Don’t stay up too late. You still have school in the morning. Goodnight,”

“Goodnight,” Marinette said as Sabine walked out.

Marinette looked at the letter. Strangely, the only person she wanted to tell was Adrien.

For some reason, she hadn’t seen him all day.

Setting the letter down, she reached for her phone and texted him.

**_‘Did you have something to do with the bakery shirt designs?’_ **

A few minutes later, he responded.

**_‘I may or may not know some people who are amazing with shirt designs. ;)’_ **

Marinette laughed at this.

**_‘Well, my dad was impressed. He even said he thinks I have a gift and wants me to pursue fashion design!’_ **

**_‘That’s great, Mari. I’m happy for you,”_ **

**_‘Why didn’t I see you today? Did I do something?’_ **

Marinette waited a few minutes before finally getting a reply.

**_‘No, Marinette. I just need to be alone for a little bit. That’s all. I’ll see you at school,’_ **

Marinette sighed as she fell back against her bed. Why was he avoiding her?

* * *

 

A couple days passed, it was soon the night of the dance. Not only had Marinette not opened her letter from IFA Paris, Adrien was still avoiding her. He didn’t acknowledge her in class and seemed to keep his distance in the halls.

You would think after spending a few days in someone else’s body, you would feel a little closer to them.

She had to admit, she really missed Adrien.

That night, Alya, Juleka and Rose were in Marinette’s room getting ready for the dance.

While Juleka did Rose’s hair and Alya was taking pictures of them, Marinette was applying her makeup. However, she had a sad look on her face while doing so.

Alya noticed this.

“Mari, what’s wrong?” she asked.

Marinette smiled a little. “Adrien has called me Mari since we were kids. I mean he did it when he was teasing me but lately…I really like when he said it,”

Alya sighed as she put her phone away and sat on the counter. “All right, girl. What’s been going on with you? You’ve been acting weird all week. You and Adrien both. Not to mention you guys have been spending a lot of time together and that never use to happen. What’s going on?”

Marinette sighed. There was no way her best friend would believe that her and Adrien switched bodies for the last couple days. She reached in between some books from her dresser and pulled out her unopened envelope from IFA Paris.

Alya gasped. “Is that-?”

“I got a couple days ago. I haven’t opened it,”

“Why not?”

“Because….I kind of…want to open it with Adrien,”

“Mari, do you have feelings for him?”

Marinette looked at Alya and thought for a moment.

She thought back on the last few days. How even though they’ve known each other for years, they didn’t really _know_ each other. In the last few days, they’ve realized they actually have quite a bit in common. Parents who have expectations from them, issue with Chloe, and sometimes pressure to be the best from almost everyone around them.

And even in the last few days, they had more fun with each other than they’ve had in long while. Plus the fact that Adrien had that much faith in Marinette to have her designs made and brought to her dad to make her realize she truly had a gift as a designer made her feel really special.

“Alya…I think I do have feelings for him,” she said.

“Yes! Finally!” Alya cheered.

Marinette jumped at this sudden outburst. “What?”

“I knew you had feelings for him! I have been waiting for a long time for this to happen! My ship will finally sail!”

“Wait! What do you mean your ship?”

Alya sighed. “Truth time; I’ve kind of always hoped you and Adrien would get together. I’ve always thought you two were perfect for each other. Even when you were arguing. I never said anything because I knew you would flip,”

“So have I!” Rose said.

“Me too!” Juleka said.

Marinette groaned as she let her head fall on her dresser. “And now he won’t talk to me,”

“Look girl, just for tonight, forget about him, forget about IFA Paris and just focus on having fun with your friends tonight,”

“I don’t know how much fun I’ll be tonight,”

“Well, I’m dragging you out anyway. Come on! Let’s show off our Marinette Dupain-Cheng original design dresses!”

Alya, Rose and Juleka cheered at this. Marinette sighed as she rolled her eyes.

There was no way she going to get out this.

* * *

 

At the Agreste Mansion, Adrien sat in his bedroom staring out his window still thinking about Marinette and Nathaniel’s conversation about the dance.

He couldn’t believe it took him this long to realize it. The girl that he constantly teased and annoyed for years, the girl he was jealous of because he thought she had perfect life since she had parents that were around when really, she was always feeling pressure to be the best in her father’s eyes. How could he be so stupid to not realize it?

After spending a few days in her body, he thought about the fun they had, the drama and torment they put themselves through, the fact they weren’t as different as they thought made him realize it.

He was falling for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Falling hard.

Adrien then felt his phone buzz. It was text from Nino.

**_‘Dude, where are you? The dance is starting! -N’_ **

He set his phone down. He was in no mood to see Marinette and Nathaniel dance together. Clearly, she didn’t feel the same about him.

Just then, he heard a knock at his door.

“Come in,” Adrien called.

The door opened to reveal his dad.

“Adrien,” Gabriel said.

“Father, what’s up?”

“I need to talk to you,” Gabriel sat across from him.

“Okay. What about?”

Gabriel took a breath and pulled a picture. Adrien recognized the pictures.

It was summer time and he and his parents decided to go to the beach since it was warm and sunny out. They built sandcastles, swam in the ocean, ate junk food and stayed long enough to watch the sunset in the ocean and watch the sky go from light to dark.

It was a very happy memory for Adrien.

“Do you remember that day?” Gabriel asked.

“Of course I do. That was a really great summer for me,” Adrien said nostalgically.

“It was for me too,”

This surprised Adrien. “Really? I never knew that,”

Gabriel sighed. “Adrien, I haven’t been the most attentive parent lately. It was hard for me when your mother disappeared and somewhere along the way, I forgot how hard it must be for you. You’re 18 now, about to go off to college soon and I should be concentrating on you a little more, even though I know it’s too late-“

“I don’t think so, Father. I think we can still have some kind of relationship. My spring break is coming up soon maybe we can go somewhere. Have a real vacation just the two of us,”

Gabriel smiled. This was the first time he’s seen his dad smile in a long time.

“I think that would be great, Adrien,”

“Thanks Father,”

“You know, you’ve seem different the last few days. Happier. Why’s that?”

Adrien blushed at this. “Well uh…there’s this girl,”

“Is it that Chloe girl?”

“What? No! Of course not!”

Gabriel sighed in relief. “Good. What’s her name?”

“It’s Marinette,”

“The Dupain-Cheng girl? Don’t her parents own the bakery?”

“Yeah, that’s her. She and I have been hanging out all week. Father…I really, really like her. Like a lot. She’s so smart, funny, talented, creative, beautiful and pretty amazing,”

“She sounds like a great girl. So what’s the problem?”

“I don’t think she likes me back,”

“Have you talked to her? At all?”

“Well…no, not really. In fact, I’ve been avoiding her,”

“Maybe you should talk to her. In person. Face to face. Let it all out,”

Adrien sighed. “I don’t know, Father. I think she’s seeing someone else,”

Gabriel thought for a moment. “Isn’t there a dance tonight? I believe Nathalie mentioned something about that earlier,”

“Yeah,”

“What better place to talk? Just talk to her Adrien. Especially if she’s the reason you have been smiling, happier. You never know. Sometimes it’s worth the risk,”

“So…you would be okay with me dating her,”

“If she’s because you’re smiling more and makes you this happy, that’s all the reason I need. Plus if I have to be honest, I prefer her over that Chloe girl,”

Adrien laughed a little at that. “Yeah, me too,”

“Also seeing the way you talk about this Marinette girl…reminds me of how I use to talk about your mother,”

Adrien gave a look of surprise. That had to be the first time his dad truly opened up to him…and it felt really good.

“Talk to her Adrien. You never know what’ll happen. If you truly care about her, fight for her,”

Gabriel padded his shoulder before heading to the door.

“Wait, Father?”

Gabriel turned to face him.

“Thanks,” Gabriel smiled before walking out.

Adrien looked back at the picture and thought about his conversation with his dad. The picture in his dad’s office had Marinette written all over it. His dad was right. Marinette needed to know how he felt!

He got up, walked over to his closet and pulled on a pair of black dress pants, a green button up shirt and black jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

 

Back at the dance, Marinette sat back at the tables watching everyone dance and have fun. She wasn’t in much of party mood.

“Come on, Mari! Dance with us!” Rose said.

“No. I’m good, Rose,” she said.

She looked at her phone. Still no word from Adrien. Just then, a slow song came on.

Marinette groaned with irritation. “Great. Exactly what I need,”

“Marinette,” she looked up to see Nathaniel.

“Oh hey Nathaniel,”

“You look really nice tonight,”

“Thanks. You look nice too,”

“Do you maybe wanna dance?”

Marinette exhaled as she got up. “Actually, I feel a little sick. I’m sorry, Nathaniel. I think I’m just going to head home. I’ll see you at school,”

“Oh okay. Feel better,”

“Thanks,”

She made her way to the exit. However, Alya stopped her.

“Where’re you going, girl?” she asked.

“Home. I’m sorry, Alya. I’m just not in a party mood. I’ll see you later,”

“Marinette!” Alya called as Marinette walked out.

Marinette made her way outside as she let the cold cool air press against her skin.

To be honest, she didn’t feel like going home at the moment and it was still early.

“Maybe I’ll just walk to the Eiffel Tower,” she thought as she made her way over.

However, a few minutes after she left, Adrien ran up the steps and inside to the dance. He looked around frantically only he didn’t see her. He then saw Alya talking to Nino.

“Alya! Where’s Marinette?” he asked.

“She left,” Alya asked.

“What? When?”

“Not long. Maybe like 5 minutes ago,” Nino said.

“Do you have any idea where she went, Alya?”

“Try the Eiffel Tower. She goes there to think,”

“Thanks,”

Before he ran off, Alya grabbed his arm. “Look, I don’t know exactly what’s been going on between you two the last few days, but don’t hurt her anymore than you already have. She didn’t even want to come tonight. Just please talk to her,”

“I will, Alya,”

Alya smiled and released her grip. Adrien then ran back out the door.

“Do you think it’ll work out?” Nino asked.

“You know, I actually have a really good feeling it will,” Alya said confidently.

* * *

 

Marinette made her way to the Eiffel Tower and noticed how there weren’t many people out. She saw a few people on nightly runs, walks, and worst some couples on dates.

She sighed as she sat on the steps staring at the lit up Eiffel Tower thinking back to the past few days.

What was the point of her switching bodies with Adrien Agreste of all people? Sure, she could’ve been switched someone way worse, but still. Did all the crazy things that happened that week mean anything to him? Almost getting caught by Master Fu, finding out how they’re not as different as they thought, and did that hug and kiss mean anything to him? Did he feel anything for her? Or was it all for not?

Marinette let out a breath of disappointment as she placed her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

“Everything is just so confusing and weird now! Maybe Adrien really doesn’t feel that way for me,” she thought sadly.

“Marinette!” a voice called.

She turned to see Adrien panting to catch his breath. What? Did he run all over Paris to find her?

Marinette stood up. “Adrien,” Then, she remembered she was also angry with him. “Why are you here? You’re a little late for the dance!”

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,”

“I don’t want to talk to you! After everything we’ve been through this week, you ignored me! What could you say to make me listen to you?”

Marinette then walked passed him.

“You look beautiful, Marinette,” Adrien said.

She stopped in her tracks as she blushed. “Crap. What?”

“Did you make the dress? It’s beautiful,”

“What? Adrien, what’s going on? Just tell me! Did I do something? Do you hate me even than you did before?”

“What? Marinette, I don’t hate you. I could never hate you,”

Marinette started to feel a wave of tears form in her eyes. “Then, why? Why have you been avoiding me? I thought…us switching bodies, the crazy fun we had, the getting to know each other, I thought…I thought-I don’t know…there was-“

“Mari, please. Just listen to me,”

Marinette let few tears flow from her eyes as she nodded and wiped them away. She then let out a sneeze and wrapped her arms around herself to keep her from shivering.

Adrien quickly took his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

Marinette blushed. “You don’t have to-“

“I don’t want you to get sick,”

Marinette let him put his jacket on. “So…what did you want to talk about?”

Adrien took a deep breath. “Mari, you’re a huge klutz, you’re stubborn, you’re sometimes a kind of a hot-head, you frustrate the hell out of me-“

“Is this going somewhere, Agreste?”

“Let me finish!” Marinette jumped a little at that. “Despite all of that, I also think you’re creative, smart, funny, talented, beautiful and really caring. I talked to my dad earlier today,”

Marinette looked at him with surprise. “What? Really? What about?”

“He found this old picture of us and my mom when I was a kid. It’s my favorite memory of her…. and dad’s too apparently. He said he hated that he hasn’t been that attentive lately and wants another chance,”

“And you? What do you want?”

“It’s what I wanted for so long…and it makes me happy to know he wants to still be in my life somehow. You put that picture in my dad’s office, didn’t you?”

Marinette looked away. It didn’t even cross her mind how his dad would feel if Adrien dated her. He would probably forbid it. Or worse; prefer Adrien date Chloe instead.

She looked at her feet. “You told me about how he never really paid attention to you. I thought maybe if he saw a happy memory, you guys would talk. I’m sorry if-“

“No, it worked! We’re gonna plan a vacation during spring break because of you!”

Marinette looked up and smiled at that. “That’s great!” Her smile fell. “But that still doesn’t explain why you’ve been avoiding me,”

Adrien took another deep breath. “Because I’m going to take my dad’s advice and take a risk here by saying…I’m falling for you, Marinette. Pretty damn hard,”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “What?”

“But I know you’re seeing Nathaniel now and-“

“Wait. What? I’m not seeing Nathaniel,”

“You’re not?”

“No, he asked me to the dance, but I turned him down. I wanted to go with you! But you’ve been avoiding me, so I thought you didn’t want to go. Alya kind of forced me,”

“So you and Nathaniel aren’t-“

Marinette nodded. “No, we’re not,”

Adrien smiled widely with happiness and relief all at once. He approached Marinette and grabbed her hands.

“This has been one crazy week,”

“Tell me about it. For the record,” Marinette leaned in and whispered. “I’m falling hard for you too,”

Adrien’s eyes widened as he smiled widely. He grabbed her face with his hands and pulled her into a sweet, loving kiss. Marinette was surprised at first, but then put her arms around his waist and clutched his shirt tightly.

Right at that moment, everything just felt right. And everything fell right into place.

Marinette then felt a drop on her face. A raindrop. She pulled away and looked up at the sky.

“What is it?” Adrien asked looking up too.

A slow drizzle started falling, then turned into a steady rainfall. While everyone else around them started running off to find shelter, Marinette and Adrien just laughed.

“I’m so sorry we missed the dance,” Adrien said.

“Are you kidding? We’re in Paris, standing in front of the lit up Eiffel Tower in the rain!” Marinette said holing out her arms letting the rain fall on her. “I couldn’t think of a better place for our first dance together!”

Adrien laughed at this. “Seriously?”

“You said you’d take more crazy risks with me,”

“In that case,” Adrien held out his hand. “M’lady. Shall we?”

Marinette giggled and took his hand.

They danced in the rain not caring they were both getting soaked. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Not what their parents thought. What their classmates’ thought, what their friends thought, nothing.

All that mattered right then and there was that they found each other and they were together. Finally.

Adrien pulled Marinette close to him. “What took us this long to figure it out?”

Marinette shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe we were both just stupid,”

“I will never be that stupid again,”

Marinette giggled and pulled Adrien into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! They're finally together!! Aren't they so cute? We're close to the finale!!
> 
> As always, reviews and comments are always appreciated!!


	6. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are finally together!! Yay!! And graduation is only a few months away!!  
> Before graduation, though, Marinette gets some life changing news and she goes on her first date with Adrien!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Welcome to chapter 6!  
> Sorry for the delay and I hope you guys are still enjoying the story.
> 
> Once again, I OWN NOTHING!!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!

On Monday, Adrien was sitting in the dining room about to eat breakfast before school when Nathalie walked in.

“Adrien, you have a visitor,” she said.

Adrien looked puzzled. “Who?”

Nathalie moved aside to reveal Marinette.

Adrien smiled. “Mari,”

“I thought maybe you could use some company for breakfast,”

“Yeah. Yeah, I would love that,”

“I’ll have the chef bring another plate,” Nathalie said walking into the kitchen.

Marinette took a seat next to Adrien.

“So you came all the way over here just to have breakfast with me?” he asked.

“I thought you might be lonely. No one should eat in this huge castle by themselves,”

Adrien gave her a grateful smile as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Marinette blushed. “You’re amazing,”

Marinette’s breakfast was placed in front of her.

“Eat up and we’ll drop both of you off at school,” Nathalie said as she made her way to the other room.

“Hey. Can you come to my place after school?” Marinette asked.

“Sure. Why? What’s up?”

“I need your help with something,”

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

* * *

 

That day after school, Marinette and Adrien went to her house. They went up to her room as Marinette held the letter from IFA Paris in her trembling hands.

“I’m so nervous! What if I didn’t get in?” she said.

“Then, screw them! Mari, you’re crazy talented. They’d be insane not to take you,” Adrien said clutching her hand.

Marinette smiled at that. She took a deep breath. “Okay,”

She slowly opened the letter and skimmed through it.

“Well?” Adrien asked.

Marinette turned to him and smiled widely.

“I got in!”

“You got in?”

“I got in!”

“You got in!”

Marinette squealed with excitement as she jumped into Adrien’s arms hugging him tightly as Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist.

She got into IFA Paris!

“I’m so proud of you, Mari! We should celebrate!”

Marinette pulled back to look him in the eye. “Celebrate?”

“Yeah,”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah. Our first official date,”

Marinette blushed slightly at that. “Wh-What did you in mind?”

Adrien thought for a moment and smiled. “You’ll see Friday night,”

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She then remembered she was in Adrien’s arms still.

“Uh Adrien, you can put me down,”

Adrien looked at her for a second. “Nah. I’m happy with the view,”

Marinette blushed in embarrassment. “You are so cheesy,”

“That’s why you love me,”

Marinette smiled slightly at this.

* * *

 

Friday night soon came and Marinette was excited about her first date with Adrien!

At least she was until she saw his surprise.

“No way!” Marinette said bluntly.

They were standing outside the bakery and Adrien was wearing black and green roller blades, a black and green helmet and pads and held a pair red roller blades, helmet and pads for her in his hand.

“What?”

“I can’t skate!”

“Mari, come on! It’ll be fun!”

“No. By ‘can’t’ I mean…’I don’t know how,’”

This surprised Adrien. “Really? Haven’t you ever tried?”

“Well yeah, but…every time I tried…I would fall flat on my face. Clumsy, remember?”

Adrien smirked as he handed her the skates. “Then, I guess I’ll have to teach you,”

“I don’t know,”

“Trust me,”

Marinette looked at him and sighed as she took the skates. “This is not gonna end well,”

“You’ll be fine, m’lady,”

Marinette groaned as she put the skates, helmet and pads on.

She slowly stood up and quickly grabbed on to the railing for dear life.

“Okay. Let go of the railing and skate towards me,” Adrien said.

Marinette slowly let go of the railing and started to skate toward Adrien successfully.

“I did it!” she said.

“Great! Now let’s try a little further down the road,”

Marinette’s eye widened. ”Further down? Uh…okay. No problem,”

“Don’t worry. I’ll catch if you fall. I did when you fell me, right?”

She rolled her eyes at that. Ever since they started dating, Adrien has been coming up with these lame and annoying puns.

Marinette would never admit it to his face…but she secretly liked some of them.

They started to skate down the road as Marinette held on to Adrien’s hand.

“You’re doing great, Mari,” he said.

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. Get ready though, we’re going downhill,”

Marinette gulped. “Downhill?”

She then noticed the downhill road. “A-Adrien? This was fun…at first, but now I think I’m having second thoughts!!”

Marinette screamed as they started skating downhill. At one point though, Marinette’s grip on Adrien loosened and she let go of his hand.

“Adrien! I can’t stop!” she screamed and she started to skate in the opposite direction.

“Marinette!” Adrien called skating after her.

Marinette screamed as the wind rapidly attacked her face. She soon saw a flock of pigeons in her path.

“Ahh! Pigeons!” Marinette covered her face as the birds dispersed clearing the path. Once they flew off, Marinette looked up to saw a tree in her path. She screamed and once again covered her face bracing for impact. She hit the tree and fell to the ground.

“Ow,” she said weakly.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Adrien asked kneeling down.

“Uh…I think so. Thank goodness for the helmet,”

Adrien sighed in relief and hugged her. “Thank God. You really had me worried,”

Marinette gave him a small smile.

* * *

 

Adrien helped Marinette up and placed her on bench. “Does your head hurt?”

“Nope. This helmet protected me,” Marinette said taking her helmet off.

“That’s good. I’ll go get us something cold to drink,” Adrien looked around and saw a coffee cart. “How about an iced coffee?”

“Oh! Yes! Sounds good!”

Adrien nodded and skated over to the cart. Marinette looked to see they were near the Place de la Concorde and saw the fountain. She remembered when her and Adrien were kids and they were on a field trip there. She also remembered when Adrien pushed her in the fountain because she kicked him….although, he did pull her hair first.

Only this time, she laughed at the memory.

“What’s so funny?” Marinette looked up to see Adrien holding two iced coffees.

“I was thinking back to when we were kids. Look, see? The Place de la Concorde,” Marinette said as Adrien sat next to her.

Adrien took a sip of his iced coffee. “Oh yeah! I pushed you in the fountain,”

“After I kicked you,” Marinette said sipping her iced coffee.

“Yeah and after I pulled your hair,”

Marinette giggled. “Although that wasn’t as bad as when we broke into Master Fu’s shop and I freaked out over the dragon mask,”

“And we almost got caught in his very small and cramped broom closet,”

“And especially that I fell flat on my face when we broke in,”

They laughed at the memory.

“That was some adventure,” Adrien said.

“And we have an even bigger one once we graduate,” Marinette took another sip of her drink. “You know, you never mentioned when you were interested in studying,”

Adrien took a long sip of his drink.

“Adrien?”

“Well…”

“Well?” Marinette encourage.

“I’ve actually had an interest in…Animation,”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I actually really like writing and creating stories. It was kind of a coping mechanism after my mom disappeared I even have some stories hidden away in my room,”

“I never knew that, Adrien. I bet you would be great at animation,”

“Yeah, but my dad would never go for it. I’m sure he wants me to work in business or take over his fashion empire or something,”

“You should talk to him. If fashion and modeling is not what you want to do, he needs to know it. Maybe he’ll surprise you and if you want I’ll be there to help talk to him,”

Adrien smiled as he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “You really are amazing,”

Marinette blushed. “So are you,”

“I guess you managed to skate your way into my heart,”

Marinette groaned. “Seriously. Your puns are really cheesy,”

“You know you love it,”

“Nah, but I love you,”

Adrien smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

This she could get used too.

“So…ready to try again?” Adrien asked once they pulled away.

“Definitely,” was all Marinette said before leaning in for another kiss.

Adrien chuckled. “I meant the skating,”

Marinette opened her eyes and came back to reality. “Huh?”

Adrien stood up putting his helmet back on. “Come on. Let’s try again,”

“Oh no, no, no. I uh think I’m good,”

“M’lady, do you trust me?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Yes,”

Adrien held out his hand. “Then, don’t stop now,”

Marinette sighed, put on her helmet and grabbed his hand. Adrien helped her stand up, grabbed her hands and placed them around his waist.

Marinette blushed. “A-Adrien,”

He smiled looking back at her. “Just lean on me. I won’t let you fall,”

Marinette hesitated, but nodded in agreement. “Okay,”

They then started to skate down the street with Marinette hanging on to Adrien’s waist. “See? This is easier isn’t it?”

Marinette leaned in and placed her head on his back. “So much better,”

After awhile, they started to skate near the Eiffel Tower just as the sky was starting to turn dark. Adrien released Marinette’s grasp and spun her around. Marinette turned only to land in his chest.

She blushed as they started to laugh.

“Aside from me making a fool of myself, this was really fun. I’m glad I tried skating,” Marinette said.

“Well, I said I would help you take more risks and I intend to keep that promise,” Adrien said.

Marinette smiled at that. She then noticed the sky turning darker.

“Look,” she turned Adrien around for them to face the Eiffel Tower. It soon lit up and made Paris a lot brighter and more beautiful.

Marinette leaned against Adrien’s chest as he held her both of them remembering the night they became a couple.

Yeah. She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

 

Months later…

Marinette stood in front of her mirror staring at her dress. A short dark red lace dress with black high heels with her hair down and curly. And in her hand her cap and gown.

Today was the day. Graduation day.

After today, she was heading IFA Paris!

Marinette let out a deep breath. “I can’t believe today is the day! I’m graduating!”

Just then, there was a knock on her door. It opened to reveal Sabine.

“Marinette! Your friends are here!” she said.

“Coming!” she said.

She grabbed her purse and ran downstairs. She saw Alya, Nino and Adrien in the outfits and taking pictures.

“Mari! Come take pictures with us!” Alya said.

Marinette laughed and joined them. She took a few pictures of Alya and Nino, and then some of Adrien and Nino and Nino took some of Alya and Marinette.

“Okay. Now of just you and Adrien,” Alya said.

Adrien wrapped his arms from behind Marinette as they posed and smiled.

“My ship is finally sailing!” Alya said.

Marinette and Adrien blushed with embarrassment.

“Babe, stop. You’re embarrassing them,” Nino said.

Alya just waved him off.

“Now we’ll take some pictures and be on our way,” Sabine said.

They all smiled and posed for some pictures by their parents. Of course Marinette was slightly embarrassed by her parents but she definitely expected this from them.

“Okay! Let’s head to graduation!” Tom said.

* * *

 

An hour later, they were waiting in the auditorium to be called.

“I can’t believe we’re graduating!” Nino said.

“I know! Journalism school, here I come!” Alya said.

“I can’t wait for IFA Paris!” Marinette said.

Adrien smiled at this. He was really happy to be here with his friends…at the same time kind of sad.

Marinette noticed this. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just wish…I wish my mom was here to see this,”

Marinette pulled him in a tight hug. “She would be so proud of you. Just like your dad and I am,”

Adrien hugged back. “Thank God you’re here,”

Adrien had no idea if his dad was there. He was definitely trying to be an attentive parent, but there were times he was skeptical.

“Adrien! Isn’t that your dad?” Nino asked.

Adrien broke the hug and looked at Nino. “What?”

Nino motioned him to look passed the curtain. His eyes widened at the sight.

He saw his dad…sitting in the audience. Gabriel caught his eye and smiled to him proudly. Adrien smiled back.

“He’s here! He’s actually here!” Adrien said.

Marinette smiled back. “That’s awesome, Adrien! I’m so happy for you!”

“I can’t believe he’s actually here,”

Marinette grabbed his hand. “He loves you Adrien. No matter what,”

Adrien smiled. “I love you,”

“I love you too,”

“Graduates! Please line up! The ceremony is starting!” the principal called.

“You guys ready for this?” Alya asked.

“Totally!” Nino said.

“Yup!” Adrien said.

Marinette smiled. “Let’s start this crazy adventure,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school may be over for them, but we still have one more chapter!
> 
> As always, reviews are appreciated!!


	7. Epilogue: College Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed since that night Adrien and Marinette swapped bodies. They learned a little bit more from one another and realized their true feelings.  
> Now that they get to experience their college years together...along with some friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the final chapter of Switcheroo!!  
> This was my first Miraculous Ladybug story and I loved writing it!  
> I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> Once again, I OWN NOTHING!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Two years later….

Marinette stitched the final designs on her skirt that was on her mannequin.

“Perfect!” she said taking a picture of it.

“That is beautiful, Marinette!” her classmate, Amelia, said.

“Think so? I decided to shorten the hem. I thought that way you could dress it up or down anytime of the year,”

“I love it! It definitely says Marinette Original!”

“Thanks Amelia,” Marinette said taking the skirt off the mannequin

“So how’re things with your handsome boyfriend? You seem to always grin like an idiot after you two spend the night together. I trust he’s keeping you warm during these cold winter nights we’ve been having,”

Marinette blushed and giggled at that. “I do not! Yes, he’s been keeping me warm. And we’re very happy together. In fact, after this, I am meeting him, Alya and Nino for dinner at-“ she looked at the clock.

“Aah! I was supposed to meet Adrien outside 20 minutes ago! I gotta go!” she said quickly gathering her things and running out the door.

Amelia just laughed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

Marinette ran down the steps to the outside when she tripped nearly falling on the icy pavement only to be caught by a familiar pair of arms.

“Careful. You okay?” the voice said.

She looked up to see her boyfriend, Adrien.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. So, so good,” Marinette said.

Even after two years together, he still managed to make her nervous.

“I guess you’ve fallen for me once again, m’lady,” Adrien said.

She rolled her eyes at that. “Please. Even after two years, your puns still suck and are cheesy,”

“You enjoy them and you know it,”

Marinette just looked at him. “Good thing you’re pretty,”

Adrien pulled her close. “Yeah, but you’re prettier,”

Marinette blushed and could feel his warm breath against her lips. She was just about to give in to his kiss when they heard two familiar voices.

“Ugh! You guys are gross!” Nino said.

“Yeah. So ever regret shipping you two,” Alya said.

Adrien and Marinette laughed at that.

“You love us and you know it,” Adrien said putting his arm around Marinette.

“Yeah, yeah. So you’ve told us,” Nino said.

“How can you regret shipping us? You wanted this to happen more than anyone,” Marinette said to Alya.

Alya rolled her eyes. "Okay. Let's go eat! I'm starving!" 

Marinette laughed at that as they made their way to the restaurant.

* * *

 

Marinette attended IFA Paris. Her dad was a little disappointed that she wouldn’t take over the family bakery, but after seeing her designs and all her creations, he realized she truly does have a gift she should enhance.

Alya got into École Supérieure de Journalisme de Paris aka EJP (School of Journalism) on a full scholarship to study Journalism. After their freshman year, her and Marinette got an apartment together.

Nino attended IMEP Paris College of Music on a scholarship as well learning any and all things he can about music, composing and producing. He loved every moment of it.

Adrien attended LISSA School of Art and Design majoring in Animation. It took A LOT of convincing from Gabriel to let Adrien attend it, but after a lot of talking, cooperation and understanding, Gabriel agreed to let Adrien pursue it.

Like Alya and Marinette, after their freshman year, him and Nino got an apartment together as well. Of course the four of them frequently visited one another.

* * *

 

After dinner, Alya and Nino headed back home while Marinette and Adrien decided to take in the sights a little longer.

“Don’t stay out too late, Mari! It gets colder at night!” Alya called.

“Adrien, you better keep your lady warm!” Nino called.

“And be safe!”

“Always use protection!”

“And don’t do anything stupid and crazy!”

Marinette turned beat red as she covered her face.

“You guys are so embarrassing!” Adrien called turning red as well.

“That’s why you love us!” Nino called.

“We’ll see you later!” Marinette called.

Alya and Nino laughed as they made their way down the street.

“Our friends are crazy,” Adrien said.

“Yeah, but they’re right. We do love them,” Marinette said.

They laughed as they started walking along the path near the Eiffel Tower with Adrien’s hand wrapped around hers.

Two year later and they were still happy.

“I’m so sorry I made you wait that long. I was finishing up a skirt and lost track of time,” Marinette said.

Adrien chuckled. “I figured. It’s okay. Your passion is one of the things I love about you,”

Marinette smiled and blushed a little. “So how were your classes?”

“Good. We have to write a story about something supernatural happening to two characters. I decided to write about how this boy and girl who’ve known each other for year, couldn’t stand each other and then one bizarre night they switch bodies!”

“Really? That sounds crazy and exciting all at once! So tell me, how does it end?”

“Can’t tell you. I don’t want to ruin the surprise,”

Marinette giggled. She stopped and looked at the Eiffel Tower. “Can you believe two years ago we hated each other’s guts and we switched bodies one bizzare night? And here we are now,”

“And when we switched back, we got together and danced in the rain late into the night!”

“Yeah. I got a really bad cold after that,”

“You wanted to take a crazy risk,”

“And I don’t regret that! That night was hands down the best night of my life!”

“It was mine too. You know, aside from our first date where we went roller skating,”

Marinette groaned and hid her face in her hands. “Don’t remind me! That was so embarrassing!”

Adrien chuckled a little at that. “You eventually got the hang of it,”

“Yeah after I held on to you,”

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t complain,” He pulled Marinette close to her. “Seriously though. Mari, you are without a doubt the best thing to happen to me in a very long time,”

Marinette smiled at that. “I guess it was good thing we were bizarrely switched,”

“No. It was in us all along. We just needed a push,”

“I love you Adrien Agreste,”

“I love you too Marinette Dupain-Cheng,”

Marinette cupped his cheek and pulled him into a loving yet passionate kiss. Adrien kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist.

Just like it felt on that night two years ago. Finally together and perfect.

However, from a distance, a familiar old man was watching the happy couple as he was making is way back to his shop.

He smiled at his accomplished work. “Those two are made for each other,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww!! Aren't they so cute? Also...any ideas on who the old man was? Haha!
> 
> That's all folks! Thank you all so much for reading my story!! I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> As always, reviews are appreciated!!
> 
> Until next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are always very much appreciated!!


End file.
